Inhumans (Community MCU Reboot)
Inhumans is a five-part television mini-series taking place in the Community MCU Reboot, based on the Marvel Comics characters of the same name. The mini-series has a similar budget to most of the movies due to its A-list actors and ambitious special effects. Each episode is 40 minutes long. The series stars Diego Luna as Dante Pertuz / Inferno, Malin Åkerman as Crystal, Vin Diesel as the Black Bolt, Jessica Chastain as Medusa, and Mackenzie Crook as Maximus. Plot Episode 1: Genesis In the kingdom of Attilan, located in the Arctic circle, Black Bolt and Medusa (the King and Queen of the Inhumans) prepare for the Terrigen Festival, in which young Inhumans who have come of age are exposed to the Terrigen Mists to unlock their full potential. Black Bolt's brother, Maximus, stands on a balcony, looking over the festivities. He remembers back to when he and Black Bolt were children, and they were exposed to the Terrigen Mists. Afterwards, Black Bolt was unable to speak, as his voice was now loud enough to level mountains. Maximus, using his superhuman intellect, worked years and years on a special antenna-like device that allowed his brother to communicate telepathically, based on the antenna of the family's loyal dog Lockjaw, whose antenna allows him to teleport himself and others. When their father died, Black Bolt and Maximus were forced to compete in a duel to decide which of the twins would become king. Black Bolt used his powerful voice against Maximus, inadvertently destroying the arena and nearly killing Maximus. Maximus then left Attilan for several years, until now. Medusa, Black Bolt's wife, walks out onto the balcony, telling Maximus that they are more than happy to have him back in Attilan, and that he decided to forgive his brother. In the palace courtyard, the fish-like Triton, a royal guard member, swims through a pond. He swims down into an underwater cavern, where the royal guard members Gorgon (cousin of Black Bolt) and Karnak are waiting. Gorgon tells the others that he called this meeting to order because he doesn't trust Maximus. Triton tells Gorgon that Maximus has clearly forgiven Black Bolt for what happened all those years ago, and that he should be glad to have his cousin back. Karnak interrupts the debate, saying that, in the end, it's all up to Black Bolt and Medusa, who both clearly want Maximus to stay. Gorgon storms off, angry. Inside the palace, Medusa's sister Crystal and Lockjaw teleport into Crystal's room. Crystal looks out the window, upon the happy citizens of Attilan. Maximus walks up behind her, and Crystal asks him what the outside world was like. Maximus tells her that it was very different and exciting, but now he's glad to be back. Maximus gives Crystal a postcard from Manhattan, and leaves. In the Terrigen Chamber, several Inhuman children gather around one small glowing crystal, which is actually a shard of the Cosmic Cube that the Inhumans' alien creators left behind. Black Bolt and an Inhuman scientist walk up to the crystal. The scientist activates a machine, which causes the crystal to emit a blue gas. Black Bolt and the scientist leave the chamber, as the Terrigen Mists fill the room. The scientist notices something is wrong, as the chamber's glass walls begin to crack. Black Bolt takes cover as the chamber explodes, and a large cloud of Terrigen Mists flies through Attilan. In the palace, Medusa orders Gorgon and Triton to find Crystal, who can use her elemental powers to stop the mist from flying out of Attilan. Gorgon runs to Crystal's room, only to see that she is gone. He looks on her bed, and sees a postcard of Manhattan. A month later, in Manhattan, a Hispanic man in a hoodie walks through the city streets. He looks through a store window, seeing action figures of Iron Man and Thor on display. The man puts out his hand, and generates fire from his palm. He hears a crowd of people yelling, and quickly closes his hand. He looks up to the sky, and sees the X-Jet flying over the city. A stranger (Stan Lee) leans over to him, and makes a comment about mutants. A month earlier, in Des Plaines, Illinois, the man (Dante Pertuz) is rehearsing with his band in a garage. His pregnant sister, Gabriela, walks in, telling him to take out the trash for her. One of the band members jokingly calls Gabriela "Dante's mom". Dante goes outside to take out the trash, when he notices a heavy wind coming up over the horizon. Dante looks up just in time to see a large blue cloud (the Terrigen Mists) blow over the neighborhood. Dante is sent flying down the street, and is knocked unconscious. He is later found and awoken by Gabriela, who takes him back inside. Dante tells her what happened, and she sarcastically tells him that crazy stuff like that only happens in New York. This changes the subject, with Dante telling Gabriela that he doesn't want her to move to New York, and he knows that he says it all the time, but it's very dangerous there with all the superhero stuff going on lately. Gabriela tells Dante that superheroes make things safer for people. Dante says that throwing a boat into a skyscraper probably isn't the best way to make things safer, but Gabriela tells him that was in Washington, DC anyways. The next morning, Dante sees reports of sickness and skin discoloration caused by the blue cloud that sweeped over the city, so he goes to the hospital to get looked at. The doctor tells him that he's very hot and probably has a fever, but that he'll be probably be okay once it goes away. Taking the doctor's advice, Dante goes home to get some sleep. While sleeping on the couch, he has a nightmare of a man on fire, walking through a burnt city full of destruction and carnage. Dante is woken up by the smoke alarm, and sees that his clothes and the couch are both burned, but he himself is not. A week later, Dante sees more reports about the blue cloud in the news, saying that it could be possibly linked with a new spike in the state's mutant population. The newspaper suddenly catches fire in Dante's hands, and he drops it to the ground, stomping it out. He runs into his room, and barricades the door. He grabs his phone to call his friend, but the phone melts in his hands. Dante's whole body catches fire, but it doesn't seem to harm him at all. Gabriela attempts to open the door, yelling for Dante and asking if everything is okay. Dante tells her to run, but as soon as she gets into the room, Dante burts into flames. Dante recovers, and finds he is unharmed, but finds Gabriela severely burned. He carries her out of the burning house, which then collapses. The fire department arrives, as Gabriela dies in Dante's arms. One of the firemen walks up to Dante, who lays Gabriela's dead body on the ground and runs off. In the present, Dante sits on a bench in Central Park. He starts crying, thinking of his sister. The tears evaporate as they run down his face, and smoke starts to come off of his body. Someone approaches him with a gun, asking him to hand over any money he has on him. Dante turns to face the mugger, who is shocked to see Dante's eyes glowing red. Dante's skin turns black, and his body again becomes engulfed in flames. Dante tells the mugger to leave him alone, and shoots a ball of flames at him. The mugger pats the flames out, and runs off. Police arrive on the scene, with one of the officers calling for backup, saying he has another crazed mutant gone out of control. Dante blows up the car, injuring the two officers, and flees. Dante takes cover in an alley, and turns back to normal. However, he actually has burns covering his body this time, which quickly go away. Dante falls to the ground in tears. A woman walks up behind him, asking if he's alright. Dante turns around and sees the woman, who turns out to be Crystal, in a yellow hoodie. (Guest stars: Jadyn Douglas as Gabriela Pertuz, Stan Lee as Mutant-Hating Civilian) Episode 2:'' Inhumanity'' In a hellish desert landscape, Dante Pertuz sits alone. He looks around him, upon thousands of thousands of burned corpses. Screams of agony echoe through his head, and Dante's flesh begins to burn as he covers his ears and closes his eyes. Suddenly, as Dante's skin is all charred black, he opens his eyes, which are now glowing red, and screams. Dante suddenly awakens from the nightmare, on an old couch in an abandoned auto garage. Crystal walks over to him, with Lockjaw by her side. Dante tells Crystal she needs to get away from him, before he loses control again. Crystal tries to comfort Dante, telling him that his abilities are a gift, and he just needs to learn how to use them. Dante lifts up his shirt, revealing several burns on his stomach that slowly heal. He tells Crystal that since he's "become a mutant" he's lost everything important to him, including his humanity. Crystal asks Dante where all of this started, and Dante explains that one day a blue mist blew through his town, and it changed several normal people into monsters, including Dante. Crystal realizes that the blue cloud must be the Terrigen Mists, and tells Dante that she's just like him. Crystal puts out her hand, and generates a single flame from her palm. She then puts out her other hand, causing a small cloud to appear over her palm. The cloud floats upward and grows, before turning grey and pouring rain down upon the room, putting out the fire in Crystal's other hand. Crystal then offers to teach Dante to control his powers, and Dante tells her he has no other choice. As Dante and Crystal walk through Central Park the next day, they witness someone assaulting a civilian. Dante is about to run after the attacker, when Crystal stops him, putting out her hand and causing a chunk of rock to rise up from under the ground, which the attacker then trips over, hitting their head on a tree and knocking themselves unconscious. Crystal returns the victim's money, and walks off with Dante, who is glad nobody noticed Crystal using her powers. As the two are walking through the streets of Manhattan, Crystal asks Dante why people are so afraid of those with abilities, though the "strangers in costumes" are seen as heroes. Dante tells Crystal that for a while, people with powers have been using the world as their own personal boxing ring, having big fights without worrying about the consequences. The ones in costumes are only seen as heroes because they've earned the peoples' trust, so people have just chosen to ignore all the damage they do, while others, like Dante, are seen as monsters because they haven't done anything to prove they aren't. Crystal tells Dante that he is very opinionated, but when Dante ignores her comment, she then tells him that he's not a monster. Dante looks over at a crowd of peaceful mutant protestors, who are then attacked by authorities in riot gear. He then turns back over to Crystal, telling her they should get going. In Attilan, Black Bolt and Medusa enter the Royal Vessel, a large aircraft, along with Gorgon. Before they leave, Medusa tells Maximus that he will be temporarily in charge of Attilan as they search for Crystal. Maximus tells Medusa that it is his honor to assist his king and queen in a time of trouble. The Royal Vessel takes off. On board, Gorgon asks Black Bolt and Medusa how they plan on finding Crystal. Black Bolt hands Gorgon the Manhattan post card. In Crystal's hideout, Dante sits on the couch. Lockjaw walks over to him, and climbs up on his lap. Dante pushes the large dog to the ground. Lockjaw hangs his head down, sad, and walks away. Crystal walks in, telling Dante that she was able to sell some of the old parts from the garage for cash. Crystal realizes her constant attempts to cheer Dante up won't do anything until he learns to control his ability. Crystal pulls Dante off of the couch, and brings him and Lockjaw to a junkyard full of metal crates. Dante goes inside one of the crates, and Crystal tells him to give it everything he's got. Dante asks how this will help, and Crystal tells him that they have to see the full extent of what he can do first. Dante warns Crystal that it might be too much, but she tells him that she can control the elements, so fire won't do much to her. Dante takes a deep breath, and then concentrates all his energy into his hands. His hands catch fire, and the flames run up his arm, burning his hoodie. As he focuses and the fire begins to engulf his entire body, he sees visions of the recurring nightmare, in which he wanders alone through a fiery inferno, having lost control and killed everyone. Dante starts to scream, as the fire grows. Eventually, the fire starts to melt the crate. Crystal tries using her control of the elements to hold the fire back, but it proves too much for her. Crystal is sent flying back as the crate explodes. Lockjaw teleports himself and Crystal out of the way of the explosion. Dante lies unconscious on the ground, and as the fire fades away, his charred skin turns back to normal. In a nearby forest, the Royal Vessel lands down. Black Bolt, Medusa, and Gorgon step out of the aircraft. Gorgon tells the two that it's very unlikely that they're anywhere close to Crystal, but Medusa tells Gorgon that she and her sister have always had a special connection, so finding Crystal will be easy for her. Gorgon rolls his eyes, and walks off with the king and queen. In the junkyard, two workers come across the naked and unconscious Dante. As they approach him, he suddenly wakes up. The two workers ask him what happened, but Dante tells them to get away. Dante, not seeing Crystal or Lockjaw anywhere near, begins to panic, thinking he killed them. Crystal and Lockjaw then teleport into the area, and Crystal grabs Dante as Lockjaw teleports them back into the garage. Dante is relieved, but then realizes he has no clothes on, and runs into another room. Lockjaw and Crystal exchange glances. In Attilan, Karnak meets with Maximus on the balcony to discuss their plans for repairing the Terrigen Chamber. Maximus tells Karnak that he doesn't want any assistance with the plans, as he has everything under control on his own. Karnak goes to see Triton, and tells him that he has some concerns about Maximus. Triton agrees, but before the conversation goes any further, the two turn around to see Barrage, another royal guard member. Barrage tells the two that they will be having a meeting down in the caverns. Karnak tells Barrage that he and Triton will be there shortly. Before Barrage leaves, he tells the two to try and share their concerns with the rest of the royal guard. Karnak nods, and Barrage walks away. Karnak and Triton then look at each other, nervous. (Guest stars: Finn Jones as Barrage, Joe Quesada as Junkyard Worker #1, Kevin Smith as Junkyard Worker #2) Episode 3: Freaks of Nature Cast Main Cast *Diego Luna - Dante Pertuz / Inferno *Malin Åkerman - Crystalia Amaquelin / Crystal *Vin Diesel - Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt *Jessica Chastain - Medusalith Amaquelin / Medusa *Kevin Conroy - Triton (voice) *Iain Glen - Gorgon Petragon *Eric Bana - Karnak Mander-Azur *Mackenzie Crook - Maximus Boltagon Recurring Cast *Jadyn Douglas - Gabriela Pertuz *Finn Jones - Barrage Cameos *Stan Lee - Mutant-Hating Civilian (Genesis) *Joe Quesada - Junkyard Worker #1 (Inhumanity) *Kevin Smith - Junkyard Worker #2 (Inhumanity) Gallery dante pertuz.PNG|Dante Pertuz community mcu inferno.jpg|Inferno community mcu crystal.PNG|Crystal community mcu black bolt.jpg|Black Bolt community mcu medusa.jpg|Medusa community mcu triton.PNG|Triton community mcu gorgon.jpg|Gorgon community mcu karnak.jpg|Karnak community mcu maximus the mad.jpg|Maximus the Mad community mcu lockjaw.jpg|Lockjaw gabriela pertuz.jpg|Gabriela Pertuz barrage.png|Barrage Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Television Series Category:Unfinished